28th Class Arc
The 28th Class Arc focuses on how Elizabeth and her group met becoming good friends and allies during their freshmen year at West Genetics as well featuring Arnett's time during her training camp. Newly Introduced Characters Pandora *Merith Future Cadets *Dolly Parnell *Arield Robinson Summary Antagonistic Arnett In 2063, the Freshman Class of West Genetics, part of the 28th Generation of Genetics Pandora, are gathered in an auditorium, welcomed by Sister Margaret. Later, the Freshman Pandora are excused to be told their Stigmata compatibility and how many their bodies can hold. Stepping out of a machine, Attia Simmons is shown to be 65% compatible for two stigmata, and she feigns modesty at her achievement. Attia is accepted into the Class A, and her classmates look at her incredibly impressed since most Freshman are only 50% compatible for one Stigma. Then, GM346, Arnett McMillan, is called and she rudely stands of Attia. Because Arnett is not from a rich family, many students do not know anything about her. When they begin murmuring, Arnett turns to them and proudly states that her father is Keith McMillan, the best truck driver in the world, throwing off the other Pandora a little. Attia, though, does not care considering that everyone will fight together one day. Arnett responds with an unnecessary brash remark of how the Simmons family attained fortune through oil. She proceeds to insult Attia's impressive test results before stepping into the machine herself. Attia is insulted and taken aback when Arnett's results read that she is 80% compatible for three stigmata, an reading only active soldiers are known to have. Arnett, a SA Class Pandora, continues to demean the little rich girl and her father, causing the petite Attia to rage, demanding an apology. Their bickering is stopped by Elizabeth Mably, GM160, who is called to be tested after Arnett. She introduces herself to the obnoxious girl as "the luckiest rich girl here." The Mably heiress is revealed to be 85% compatible for four stigmata, outclassing Arnett by being categorized as a Class SS Pandora. The red-haired Freshman seethes as the British Pandora walks away. At night, Arnett is smiling at a hologram picture of her father on the tablet she received for her fourteenth birthday. Her room-mate, a diminutive Creo Brand walks in, wondering why Arnett was not in the mess hall, citing that dieting is not for Pandora. Arnett fervently denies saying she does not want to be around naive rich girls. Creo tosses Arnett some cheeseburgers, which she had bought for a midnight snack. She offers Arnett two and the red-haired Pandora is thankful. As Arnett begins eating, Creo voices her concern for Arnett pushing people away. Creo wonders if the rich girls are really such a problem because at the end of the day everyone is putting their lives on the line to fight the Nova. Even then, one's affluence has nothing to do with fighting and the only reason Arnett won't accept them is due to some complex. Arnett tosses her burger onto the ground, thinking Creo is another rich girl insulting her. Creo turns it back on Arnett, saying that she is the one looking down on people, but she fails to understand why Arnett is so hostile. Arnett declares she'll never give anyone the chance to insult her or her father again. When Creo is accused of being a rich princess, she explains that she came from the Saint Groom Home in Germany. Arnett continues her verbal attack, and Creo begins to get into bed. Arnett wants to continue their argument until she is silenced by the realization that Creo is from an orphanage. Sister Margaret instructs Yu-Mi Kim to begin the Volt Weapon training for the Freshman Pandora. Arnett is shown in a small training room, deploying Scythe Machina for the first time. She experiments with the body-sized scythe, twirling it and moving with it before slamming on the ground as if to attack. She releases it after feeling power from the weapon. Class B Pandora, Marin Maxwell enters the room, greeting Arnett. Marin tries to be friendly with Arnett, but she is turned down immediately. Outside of the training facility, Arnett is approached by Attia Simmons, who apologizes for her actions earlier. However, her apology is conditional and she inadvertently insults Arnett by bringing up her inferiority complex. The red-haired Pandora kicks Attia in the chest, taking her to the ground. Arnett offers her apology to the airhead, but first plans on beating her to a bloody mess. Attia rises and her sharp truthful words pierce Arnett. She proves that she too can deploy a Volt Weapon. Scythe Machina and Elegant Destroyer prepare to clash until Marin stops the battle, reminding the two that personal battles between Pandora are forbidden. Upon the threat of being reported, Arnett releases her scythe, but warns Attia that they'll have their fight soon enough. Later that night, Arnett thinks about the six weeks before attending Genetics, remembering that she was bullied for not being part of an affluent family. Arnett's Basic Training The arc cuts to a flashback of Arnett's six weeks of basic training before becoming a Pandora. She is shown have come first place after finishing 100 laps. She's tired, but is still full of energy. Her instructor, Merith compliments Arnett on her performance adding that she's been coming in first place in almost every event since the start of training. The two share a light-hearted exchange until another girl finishes in second place. Unlike Arnett she immediately collapses. Merith identifies her as Dolly Parnell and congratulates her score. When Merith repeats the name Parnell, she recalls a Pandora by that name in the 8th Nova Clash, something that sparks a memory in her and Dolly. Then, in a jumbled mess, the rest of Platoon 3 finish their laps with Arield Robinson in 3rd place. Upon knowing that Dolly came in second place, the platoon, except Arnett undermine the achievement. During one of the nights, Arnett awakens Arield and offers some snacks that she bought with the points she earned from being in first place in so many events. Arield initially protests, but everyone in the platoon quickly enjoys Arnett's treats except Dolly. Arnett moves to awaken her, but Arield stops her. Arield explains that Dolly is the younger sister of Cecil Parnell, who abandoned her platoon during the 8th Nova Clash, stricken with fear. As a result the platoon was wiped out, and several members of Platoon 3 had siblings in Cecil's squad. As a result that choose to isolate Dolly. Arnett disagrees with such childishness, but Arield advises her to not push the matter any further, because isolating Dolly will bring unity to the team, Arnett being the best of them needs to do so the most. Dolly has heard everything. The following morning, the cadets each have breakfast and Dolly knocks over her tray. When she moves to pick it up, one of the cadets tries to smash her milk, but Arnett stops the foot, saying that a mess would have been made. She then hands the milk to Dolly who quickly goes about her business, and Arnett loses her breakfast privileges. Platoon 3 angrily glares at Arnett. Arnett's bullying begins when the cadets wash their clothes and she washes and dries them alone, but she does not care. Later, the girls have stolen her laces and she is late to one of the morning drills, forcing the team to perform endurance drills all while angry at Arnett. During one of the nights, Arnett and Dolly are on patrol, and Arnett wants to talk with the reserved cadet. Dolly quickly asks why Arnett is so nice to her, wondering why she does not hate her like everyone else. Arnett finds the topic boring, but she does not believe in punishing Dolly for her sister's actions, adding that her sister must have truly been stricken with fear upon facing the Nova in live combat, and she cannot be blamed for that or even fearing death. Dolly shed a tear and relays that she does not believe her sister was a coward. Cecil survived the clash, but she was confined to a wheelchair and her mind had been broken. It was then that she was labelled a traitor. Dolly admits she wanted to be a Pandora to prove her sister's innocence, but the constant bully makes her want to run away. A sympathetic Arnett advises that Dolly change her Pandora goal to being a protector for the world instead of just doing it for her sister. The exchange gets a smile out of Dolly. In the final week of training, a storm is getting stronger, prompting Company Commander Park Se-Mi to cancel the day's training. Arnett and Dolly are in a tent, having another heartfelt conversation, Dolly thankful for Arnett staying by her side during all of the training and both are ready to tackle Genetics. Then sirens roar, and the two cadets burst out of the tent to help. Merith relays that a land slide is coming and that it will hit the civilian area if they do not stop it with some trees. Merith gives Arnett and Dolly some rope while she taps into her Pandora strength to lift a tree, earning Arnett's admiration. The other cadets of Platoon 3 are helping. When Dolly and Arnett offer their assistance, a stubborn Arield wants them to go away, but Arnett yells at her to cut the nonsense especially in an emergency situation. Arield continues to spout that they will never be comrades, but Arnett tunes her out upon hearing a massive wave. Merith is sucked into the wave, and Dolly narrowly save a stunned Arnett from being struck by the impact. Arnett awakens and Platoon 3 is safe though their instructor is no where to be found. Arnett saves Dolly when the tree Merith was holding comes down with the violent waters. Arnett and Dolly convince their stubborn comrades to help save civilians by stopping the tree from reaching civilians. Each of the girls hold onto the rope until another landslide. the girls begin to flee. Arnett challenges Arield's upper class pride, but she gives up and advises Arnett to do the same. Arnett chastises Arield for her hypocrisy, but a tearful Dolly understands because she is also terrified, but her fear is nothing compared to real combat. Dolly and Arnett refuse to give up and leave their station and hold up the tree. However, another wave hits and both girls are taken by the waters. Arnett is shown fatigued, but she safely gets out of the water. She desperately searches for Dolly and screams her name but does not get a response. After Dolly has passed away, and a funeral is held for her by the Chevalier. She had been recognized for her bravery and earned a posthumous promotion of two ranks. Arnett thinks about Dolly one last time, her bravery, fear, and her last words, prompting her to silently flow tears for an amazing Pandora. Arield approaches a mourning Arnett, and the red-haired cadet asks if Arield is happy since the girl she hated is finally dead. Arield is struck with shame and regret as Arnett dismisses the upper class pride she held, as garbage a dog wouldn't even eat. Out of the flashback, Arnett gets out of bed, the root of her hatred for rich girls explained. She believes they all only care about themselves. 2063 Freshman Spring Carnival The Carnival begins rather quietly in a rain until Arnett McMillan surprises one of her classmates. Her scythe clashes with her enemy's small blades, but Arnett quickly slices through it and the girl's arms. Arnett then happily slits the girl's throat and becomes the first Freshman to earn points. At the command centers, Sister Margaret stands with military generals overseeing the Carnival. The comment the the three Pandora with the most stigmata and highest compatibility rate: Elizabeth Mably, Arnett McMillan, and Miyabi Kannazuki. They inquire about Arnett's ability to control her Volt Texture and Volt Weapon so well despite just learning how to control her new Pandora abilities. Sister Margaret, however, reminds them that anything can happen in a Carnival. Attia Simmons is shown defeating a classmate wielding a bow and arrow for a Volt Weapon. Arnett appears overhead, commenting that Attia's pretty good. Attia immediately gets hostile and the two have the battle they promised. Arnett's Scythe Machina clashes with Attia's Elegant Destroyer to a stalemate. They immediately back down for a moment to explain the nature of Volt Texture and Volt Weaponry, both having deduced how to strengthen their weapons to give them an edge in combat. Arnett then throws her body-sized scythe, which Attia blocks, but the weapon disintegrates once the scythe hits the morning star. Arnett surprises Attia by appearing behind her and quickly reforging her weapon. She slams her weapon onto Attia'a whose bangs are slightly cut, as she dodges. Arnett muses that Pandora can regenerate their weapons infinitely whilst Attia is more concerned by the face Arnett tried to behead her. The rain clears and Arnett happily claims she will not miss Attia again without anymore water in their faces. After Arnett dishes more insults toward Attia's father, Attia blindly attacks only for her Arnett to slice off her fingers. When she locks her blade onto Attia's neck, Elizabeth arrives to stop the fight. When Elizabeth reveals herself, Arnett happily states she will not have to look for the "Mably chick." Arnett then directs the conversation to Elizabeth's attire; her clothing does not have a speck of dirt. Elizabeth explains her method of earning points and first place in Carnivals, aiming her targets with more quality then recklessly battling opponents her quantity. With this tactic, she'll earn more points by injuring the least amount of Pandora. Even better, her opponents will be weakened despite their strength. Arnett laughs at Elizabeth's wise move and agrees to fight her but only after she's killed Attia. Elizabeth asks her to stop one last time but Arnett is obstinate. Elizabeth deploys her of her SSS, now threatening Arnett to stop her violent behavior. At the control center, Sister Margaret brings up Elizabeth's profile, which shows she's only defeated three Pandora. Yet she has the second most amount of points. She explains the point system to the military generals before saying that Elizabeth's tactic allows her to earn a lot of points by focusing on the quality of her enemies, but also reserve her strength for the truly more powerful Pandora. Simultaneously, Arnett, who seems to have been cutting down enemies recklessly, is spacing out her battles properly in order maintain her stamina throughout each battle. In the end the two girls hold the most amount of points, as Miyabi is a distant third. Their battle will decide the victor of the Carnival. Arnett is perplexed Elizabeth's Volt Weapon, which levitates, but her sneering smile shows that she's confident to win. When she is about to move, Elizabeth fires a laser toward Arnett's ankle, striking the ground. Elizabeth explains her weapon, admitting it gives her an undeniable advantage, but she promises only to strike Arnett in places she'll recover most quickly. Arnett responds flicking her scythe against the ground to get dirt in Elizabeth's eyes. She then tries to decapitate Elizabeth, but the Mably heiress blocks Arnett's attack with a barrier. Arnett backs away and her enemy quickly fired three lasers about Arnett's feet, causing her to fall into the ground. Arnett tries to roll over and get up, but Elizabeth points her weapon to Arnett's face. Keeping her promise to avoid vital areas, Elizabeth fires a rapid bullet-like laser, an attack she dubs Shock Device. Arnett's clothes are ripped and her skin is burned as Elizabeth wins the Freshman Carnival. Those Who Make the Rules Arnett secures second place after her defeat to Elizabeth while Miyabi Kannazuki placed third in her class. Arnett is patched up after her defeat and the Genetics students gossip about her as the Carnival's psychopath. An injured Marin Maxwell sits by Arnett McMillan as she tries to eat alone. Marin asks why Arnett did not attend the seniors' meet and greet. Arnett believes such events are pointless but Marin reminds her that the orders of the upperclassman are absolute. Arnett gets angry, and Marin reminds her that Arnett slashed out her eye during the freshman Carnival. Arnett assumes she wants revenge, but Marin finds it humorous to have a grudge over being defeated in a Carnival as she can get her wounds healed at any time. Marin then takes her leave, advising someone as talented as Arnett to try and make more friends. Elizabeth Mably is with other Genetics students at the pool, and she jumps a clean dive. When she resurfaces, Attia Simmons stands there offering her a towel as a conversation starter and a means to thank Elizabeth for saving her from Arnett at the Carnival. The two share formal introductions, and Elizabeth is more concerned about Attia's fingers that have been regenerated. As they relax on beach chairs, the conversation then turns to Elizabeth's unique Volt Weapon, which she admits is difficult to control. When Elizabeth talks about it, Attia begins to understand why people gather around Elizabeth, who is nothing like the Mad Dog who nearly claimed the top spot in their class. Attia is referring to Arnett, whom Elizabeth believes is an excellent Pandora that will only become stronger when she learns High End Skills. Attia begins to tell a story she overheard about Arnett an her complex toward the rich during her time as a pseudo-Pandora, citing the death of Arnett's friend Dolly Parnell. Attia and Elizabeth are aware of the once shamed Parnell family name, but they agree that the supposed actions of Dolly's older sister should not have had anything to do with Dolly herself especially on the battlefield. Elizabeth hears some girls calling over Arnett who ignores them. So they do not get too upset, Elizabeth rushes to the girls and helps them with their small task, hoping they will forgive Arnett. The Swiss Pandora is shown sitting alone along some steps, clearly lonely and she misses her father. A girl, clearly juniors, and her friends come by and one of them takes Arnett's hologram picture of her father. They identify Arnett as the second place winner of the Carnival and ask her to come with them. The girls go to a warehouse, and Arnett does not want to waste time. The girls advise Arnett to come to her seniors whenever they call, something Arnett does not care to follow. The girls casually asserts that they must use brute force, and Arnett is more than happy to fight. She summons her Volt Weapon and attacks her upperclassman, but the girl cuts through Arnett's scythe with her bare hand. Arnett is met with a kick to her gut that sends her crashing on her back. The junior flatly explains that the Stigmata of freshman Pandora are not very mature and thus they cannot strengthen their Volt Textures to be as powerful as junior or senior Pandora. The girls bash Arnett head onto the floor several times, and loudly ordering Arnett to come to her seniors when they call. However, a bloodied Arnett says she never agreed to such a rule. Elsewhere, Elizabeth is searching for Arnett since she overheard that some of the sophomores were after her. During this search, Elizabeth is told that some juniors took her into a shed. While running, Elizabeth nearly crashes into a long-haired girl wearing a hat. Elizabeth apologizes for her rush and the girl is shown to be Elizabeth's future rival Chiffon Fairchild who is looking for the principal's office. Arnett has received a horrible beating, but she still refuses to apologize, prompting the girls proceed to smash the picture of her father. Elizabeth finds Arnett with her upperclassmen in the shed, and they know her by her family name. Elizabeth kindly asks if they would let Arnett go, but she gets beaten too. Even so, she manages to protect Arnett's picture when one of the girls tries to step on it again. Arnett and Elizabeth are then saved by the two girls Elizabeth helped earlier. Arnett and Elizabeth sit along the steps where Arnett was looking at her father. Arnett does not want to thank Elizabeth, but Arnett is handed the picture she wanted to badly. Arnett admits it is very important to her. Elizabeth takes her leave, but Arnett stops her asking her if she hates the rules that treat her so poorly. Elizabeth says that every organization has its rules and there will always be people who misuse them. She brings up Arnett's time at boot-camp and believes what happened to her friend was certainly sad, but Arnett lashing out will not change anything. But Elizabeth promises to rise to the top where she will be the one who makes the rules. With this, Arnett begins to respect Elizabeth and promises Elizabeth that she'll be there to make sure the English Pandora does not slip up, something Elizabeth happily allows. Talent and Effort Miyabi Kannazuki is on the roof attempting to seduce a Limiter to become her partner though she already had a Baptism with two other Limiters. Miyabi finds it a privilege because she has so many Stigmata while Ingrid Bernstein watches in disgust. Ingrid is later shown talking to Elizabeth about Miyabi's attitude especially when she is gifted with five Stigmata. Elizabeth tries to be as impartial as possible, adding that Miyabi has been given permission by the academy to have multiple Limiters as part of an experiment. Ingrid believes it will only make Miyabi weaker as multiple Limiters means she's giving away her Stigmata and thus her power. Elizabeth thinks about it tactically on the battlefield. Like Elizabeth, Miyabi wields a Type-SSS Volt Weapon, making both of them rear strikers in combat against the Nova. If Miyabi has more Limiters, than she can probably increase the success of her mission. Ingrid agrees, but it does not make up for Miyabi's attitude. Elizabeth believes that Miyabi truly does want to become the best in her class; however, she decided to give up one she ran in the gigantic insurmountable wall known as Chiffon Fairchild. Against such a potential enemy, it is natural to want to give up against such abnormal strength even for a Pandora. When asked if she feels the same, Elizabeth admits that Chiffon is incredibly terrifying, but she refuses to give up. Later, Ingrid goes to the simulation center to practice for the next Carnival. She faces against five Pandora holograms and defeats them in one minute and thirty-one seconds. She did not take a single hit, but she is very winded and only shaved two seconds off her best time. Miyabi walks in seeing her train and the two have a verbal spat that leaves Ingrid irritated especially as Miyabi skips class. Ingrid wants to see Miyabi's supposed strength and the Japanese Pandora promises to get the highest score. The girl sets the simulation to the fifth level with the enemy as the highest speed, surprising Ingrid. The holograms are summoned and they begin to attack Miyabi though she dodges them all with little effort. Counting, Miyabi says that she spent thirty seconds to evade and gain a lot of points. She then summons her Type-SSS Homing Dagger and has her two levitating knives pierce through the skulls of the the holograms in mere seconds. Miyabi clears the simulation with a perfect score. Ingrid admits the gap between them and grits her teeth as Miyabi taunts and insults her. Ingrid takes a shower, furious about Miyabi's skills and wasted talent. Marin joins her in the shower and when the two go back to their dorm, Marin has some soda while Ingrid mopes. Marin pokes fun at Ingrid for a bit to get her to talk and Ingrid expresses her insecurity toward Miyabi's strength. Marin does not believe it should be anyone's concern about how Miyabi uses her abilities so long as she is not hurting anyone. Ingrid says she can't be content with that because she does not display the attitude and awareness of her position as a Pandora, such as Chiffon and Elizabeth. Marin listens carefully to Ingrid's self-loathing, but she believes that Ingrid is very talented as she boats four Stigmata. She believes that with effort, Ingrid will be able to defeat Miyabi. Ingrid screams that she does not need Marin's pity though the other girl is blank. Ingrid shouts that she's put in all of the effort but she will never be as strong as the people with talent. Marin flatly says she does not believe in such foolishness and does not care to listen to someone who cannot stand others being stronger than her. This statement hits a nerve with Ingrid and she wants to hit Marin, who does not mind if it would calm her. Ingrid declares her friendship with Marin over and she retreats to Elizabeth's room. Throwing a hissy-fit, Ingrid hates how Marin treated her. However, Elizabeth believes that Marin had a right to say the things she said. Ingrid gets angry, believing Elizabeth will pity her as well. Ingrid starts screaming and Elizabeth finds it best to wait until the next day to prove her point. The following day, Elizabeth escorts Ingrid to the recovery center where they find Elize Schmitz at her desk. Elizabeth kindly asks about Marin, who just left the center. Elize relays that Marin quickly broke her arm after she had just healed it. Regenerative treatment is not enough for her and she needs a cast. Elize surprises Ingrid when she says that Marin has only two Stigmata and a very low compatibility with them. Materializing her weapon causes Marin a lot of strain. Even then, her weapon was small and she could not materialize much with her Volt Textures, making her weak in offence and defence. Elize thinks Marin should stop being a Pandora for her own safety. Elizabeth and Ingrid take seat on some steps, and Ingrid states that Marin's had multiple doctor visits and regenerative treatments, which require her to report to Elize nearly every day. Elizabeth adds that Marin Volt Texture's mass was only twenty percent of the average Pandoras, making training five times harder for her. She breaks bones easily and gets cuts regularly in sparring sessions. The things most Pandora can do are terrifying for Marin, and Elizabeth asks Ingrid if Marin has ever made the face of a victim. Elizabeth asks Ingrid what she probably looked like to Marin. Elizabeth believes that everyone puts in effort, but everyone has their own level of acceptable effort a reflection of personal strict vows. However, effort is not always enough as a Pandora must complete her mission at all costs. To Elizabeth, Marin is a Pandora everyone should be proud of, and Elizabeth leaves to give Ingrid time to reflect. Ingrid stays in Elizabeth's room for a few nights, but she cannot sleep and gets out of bed, something Elizabeth realizes. Ingrid goes her a walk, admitting she was wrong to complain to Marin, but she cannot forgive how Miyabi acts. While walking she comes across the simulation center and hears someone training. It is Miyabi who is putting in her own level of effort. She battles against ten Pandora holograms at max. speed, Level 10. She defeats four of the holograms, but the six others over power her and she screams. As Miyabi continues to fight back, Ingrid recalls Elizabeth's words about one's acceptable level of effort, which includes Miyabi. Ingrid begins seeking advice from her classmates, first being Arnett who advises her to run a 10K sprint with her Volt Textures to push her limits. Elizabeth advises a healthy diet while Attia chides Ingrid for eating so much that she'd vomit. Ingrid begins returning to the simulation center to battle the holograms at level 5, but she cannot pass. Ingrid has rings on her eyes at night, but she keeps training until she feels the same pain Marin always feels. While running her 10K, Ingrid wants to give up, but she pushes forward upon seeing the sunlight. Ingrid returns to the simulation center one more time. The five holograms come at her at full force and she is already on the defensive against four of them. Ingrid wants to give up as a hologram with a whip attacks, but recalling Elizabeth's words, Ingrid grabs hold of the whip. Pushing her Stigmata and swinging her Volt Weapon, she slices through three enemies at once, which allows her to complete the training in under five minutes and pass the simulation. Marin walks in clapping for Ingrid, happy her friendly kick-in-the-butt did some good for Ingrid. Marin is happily impressed and Ingrid begins crying apologizing for her rudeness and happy she felt some of Marin's pain. Marin gives her a smile and hopes they'll return to being room-mates. Trivia See Also Category:Freezing: Zero story arcs